Peter Seaton
Peter Seaton (December 16, 1942 - May 18, 2010) was a American poet associated with the 1st wave of Language poetry in the 1970s. Life Seaton became an active participant in the thriving poetry scene in New York City during the 1960s. He shared this keen interest with Nick Piombino while both were attending City College of New York in the early 60s, and they were to form a close friendship in the 60's and 70's. After graduation in 1964 both Seaton and Piombino, who would himself become an important member of the Language poets, often attended "readings together at St. Mark's Poetry Project, reading The World magazine and other poetry magazines and discussing them avidly". They also did some writing collaborations and film experiments together in the late 60’s and early 70’s, heavily influenced by Stan Brakhage who would deeply influence the work of many of the poets involved in the Language movement. Piombino and Seaton's friendship continued up through to the establishment of This magazine in the early 70's, and L=A-N=G=U=A=G=E magazine up to the early 80’s. During the opening and middle years of Language poetry, many of Seaton's long prose poems were published, widely read and influential.Fait Accompli: Wednesday June 23, 2010 Seaton was also a frequent contributor to L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E, an influential magazine and theoretical venue for Language poetry, co-edited by Charles Bernstein.In Memorium: Peter Seaton (1942-2010 this was posted on the "PennSound Daily" site June 24, 2010 Bernstein published Seaton's debut collection of poetry, Agreement, in 1978, the same year that L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E began appearing. Some of Seaton's work from this time has been reprinted in The L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Book (1984). Seaton died in New York City on May 18, 2010, of an apparent heart attack.Charles Bernstein Weblog: June 25, 2010 Publications Poetry *''Agreement. New York: Asylum's Press, 1978. *The Son Master. New York: Roof Books, The Segue Foundation, 1982. *Crisis Intervention. Berkeley, CA: Tuumba Press, 1983. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Peter Seaton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 10, 2015. In L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Access the hyperlinked index''' [http://english.utah.edu/eclipse/projects/INDEX/LangHyperIndex.html here] to find specific works':' *"Signification", Volume 1, Number 3 1978; (prose poetry) *"Whole Halves", Volume 1, Number 6 1978; (prose poem/poetics essay: Seaton's contribution to a feature on Gertrude Stein's Tender Buttons) *"An American Primer", Volume 2, Numbers 9-10 1979; (prose poem/poetics essay) *"Texte", Volume 3, Number 11 1980; (prose poetry) This prose poem appeared in the "Peter Seaton Feature" of this issue which includes a "Seaton Bibliography" *"How To Read IV", "Special L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E issue of Open Letter" 1981 In This magazine This index at the "Eclipse" website':' *"Men on the Roof", "This": no. 8, San Francisco, CA 1977, edited by Barrett Watten *"Side Tone", "This": no. 9, San Francisco, CA 1978, ed. Barrett Watten *"Apprehension", "This": no. 10, San Francisco, CA 1979 ed. Barrett Watten Other publications *"The Correspondence Principle" (Brooklyn, NY: A Hundred Posters, Other Publications, 1978) *"Piranesi Pointed Up" in "Roof VIII"; Roof: Volume 2, Number 4: Winter 1978. James Sherry, editor. (New York: Roof Books, 1978) *"How To Read II", (Canyon Cinemanews: 79.5/6, 1980)a facsimile of "How To Read II" as it appeared in "Canyon Cinemanews" was reprinted in Canyon Cinema: The Life and Times of an Independent Film Distributor by Scott MacDonald. (Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2008) *"Need from a Wound Would Do It", Paris Review No. 86 (New York: Winter, 1982) *"Frey's Landing", in "Charles Bernstein Issue", The Difficulties, 2:1 (edited by Tom Beckett). Kent, OH: Viscerally Press / Skelly's Press, 1982.Charles Bernstein-- CV *"The Pyramids of Elysium", in Temblor: Contemporary Poets ''#3 (edited by Leland Hickman). North Hollywood, CA, 1986 *"Antonville", in ''"Language" Poetries (e''Edited by Douglas Messerli). New York: New Directions, 1987. **"Two Words" (Ibid.) *"Who Writes?", in ''Aerial 9: Bruce Andrews, Contemporary poetics as critical theory, Volume 2 (edited by Rod Smith). Washington, DC: Edge Books, 1999. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Bernstein, Charles and Bruce Andrews, ed. The L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E Book. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1984. *"Peter Seaton Feature", L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E, Volume 3, Number 11 1980 *Price, Larry. "Aggressively Private: Contingency as Explanation", Poetics Journal 6 (1986), edited by Barrett Watten and Lyn Hejinian *Silliman, Ron (editor). In the American Tree. Orono, Maine: National Poetry Foundation, 1986; reprint ed. with a new afterword, 2002. This groundbreaking anthology of language poetry serves as a very useful primer, and includes an extract from Seaton's The Son Master and a "Contributor's Note" penned by Seaton himself. *"Ward on Seaton", L=A=N=G=U=A=G=E, Volume 3, Number 13 1980 This is a review by Diane Ward of Seaton's "Piranesi Pointed Up". The review can be accessed online [http://english.utah.edu/eclipse/projects/LANGUAGEn13/pictures/012.html here] Notes External links ;Poems *Peter Seaton @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Peter Seaton at PennSound ;About *Fait Accompli: Wednesday June 23, 2010 American poet Nick Piombino on his early friendship and collaborations with Seaton *Peter Seaton: Biographical sketch by Charles Bernstein & Nick Piombino at Jacket Category:American poets Category:Language poets Category:Writers from New York City Category:1942 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets